


Happy Birthday, Bobby!

by Belti



Category: Wolverine And The X-Men (Cartoon), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Bottom Hank, Bottom Logan, Chest Hair, Cigars, Established Relationship, Facial Hair, Fluff and Smut, Foot Fetish, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Smoking, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Bobby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belti/pseuds/Belti
Summary: It's Bobby's 22th birthday and his boyfriend Hank has a special surprise for him.





	1. Chapter 1

-Are we close now?-asked Bobby again, excitement in his voice. Since they got into the car, the young mutant hadn't removed the blindfold that Hank gave him, even though there were some moments when he was tempted to remove it. But he didn't want to ruin Hank's surprise, it seemed that the scientist put a lot of effort for his birthday gift, so Bobby wasn't going to screw it up.

Hank couldn't help but chuckle by the entusiasm of his boyfriend, while keeping a hand on the steering wheel, the other went to gently stroke the shoulder of Bobby who was sitting in the seat next to him. -Patience my love, your surprise wont go away by the time we arrive-said the scientist with a smile and teasingly. He knew that it wouldn't help Bobby to calm down, actually it would make him more anxious, but when he would have another chance to tease his boyfriend?

Bobby groaned softly, he could even hear the feral chuckle again and even imagined him smirking, but decided not to complain. He wasn't sure how much time had passed since they got into the car, but it felt almost like an eternity. He wasn't sure where they were going, and din't have the slightest clue. They've started dating three years ago, and Bobby couldn't be more happy. Yes, he would like to see more his boyfriend outside the laboratory, but he cherished all the time they have spent together. And although usually Hank McCoy wasn't the best at the present department, Bobby valued more the care and effort that his furry boyfriend put in the gifts, and it seemed that this year they would spend the entire day together, so the Iceman was already liking the surprise, whatever it was.

Beast looked briefly at Bobby with tenderness in his eyes. His best qualities were his great kindness and eternal optimism to all kind of adversities, if he wasn't for him staying near him all these years, Hank wasn't sure what would have happened to him. Even at the worst moments, Bobby stayed at his side. So he wanted the best for his lover, and he was sure that this year he had picked the perfect gift for him. After all, Bobby always nailed the gifts he always made for Hank, he wanted to thank his young boyfriend with a gift worth of his love. He just couldn't wait to see Bobby's face when he saw the surprise.

-Are we close now?-asked Bobby again after awhile. Hank chuckled again as he took the detour to the forest. 

-Almost there, my dear-said Hank with a small nod. They were now close to Bobby's birthday present, he could see the excitement of Bobby's face, whose eyes were still covered by the blindfold. After some more minutes driving through the woods, the car finally stopped. -We arrived. Don't take your blindfold yet-ordered Hank as he exited the vehicle. Bobby nodded as he heard the door of the driver's side and waited, his hands shaking by the emotion. 

Soon he heard the door at his side opening and felt Hank's furry hands removing his seat belt. Then he took his boyfriend's hands as he helped him to leave the car, a shiver of excitement ran through his body. It happened everytime Hank held his hands. He let the elder man guide him as they walked, the blindfold still on. Hank was smiling all the way, gently stronking the hand of his young lover. The Iceman stroking back. -Now. You can take the blindfold-instructed Hank as they stopped.

It didn't take two seconds for Bobby to quickly move his hands to remove the blindfold. Once his eyes got used to the light, he could see in front of him a very big wooden cabin. His face illuminated by the surprise and he turned to Hank. -Hank...this is for us?-asked Bobby to his lover.

Hank nodded and was able to contain the small laugh. The cabin was part of the surprise. -Happy Birthday Bobby-answered the scientist.

Bobby grinned happily, they would spend the full day together in a very intimate and special place. The effort and the intention that Hank put there were incredible. The ice controller jumped to the arms of his boyfriend and gave him a huge kiss, then buried his face in the furry chest of Hank rubbing his face against it and taking a deep breath. 

Hank let a heartful laugh as that gesture always tickled him. -I'm glad to see that you love it-said Hank with a pleased smile as he looked at his smaller boyfriend a hand going to the back of Bobby. They stayed embraced for a couple of minutes.

-Totally! I can't wait to get inside, I already have a couple of ideas of the things we are going to do today!-replied Bobby with some excitement in his face and voice as he pulled back and took Hank's big hand.

The scientist couldn't help but give another laugh. -Oh my stars and gathers...then we should hurry up and get in there-said Hank with a teasing smile, and some arousement in his eyes. He could feel his dick hardening under his pants as Bobby led him towards the cabin. Hank was pleased to see that Bobby was happy, he couldn't wait to see his face for the next surprise waiting them inside. The blue mutant was sure he would love the other surprise...

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will be Bobby's big surprise?

He pulled the key and opened the door, and Bobby quickly got inside.  _Ah...the energy of the youth..._ thought Hank with a fond smile as he followed his boyfriend. -I think that we are going to stay in bed all da...woah!!!!-yelled Bobby in surprise as his eyes opened wide by what was waiting them inside.

Bobby thought that they would alone in the cabin, but it seemed that there was someone else there. Someone very naked. In front of them was Logan, just like the day he was born, showing his hairy body that could almost compete with Hank's, and kneeling in front of them with a smirk in his face after seeing the reaction of the younger mutant. -Happy birthday, bub-said the Canadian.

Both ferals could already smell the arousal from Bobby as his confused mind tried to assimilate what was going on. He did his best to look away from Logan's naked form before turning towards his boyfriend, his mouth open wide. -Hank..uh..whu...whu...-tried to say Bobby. Hank couldn't help but smirk, as it seemed that this was the first time that he had seen Bobby Drake, the always jokester of the X-men, absolutely speechless. He had to admit that it was an adorable sight, and a moment he would fondly treasure in his memories.

-My dear Bobby...this is your other birthday gift...-said softly Hank as he stroked Bobby's cheek with tenderness. Although Bobby loved fondly Hank, it wasn't a secret for the scientist that his boyfriend had a small crush towards Wolverine, and he didn't blame him, Logan was a fine specimen of a man, and despite his age Bobby was still a young man with the crazy hormones. The brief stares he gave to the feral, the arousal he could smell from him, it wasn't a secret for the Beast. But despite his crush towards the black haired man, Bobby would always be loyal to Hank and would never cheat on him, another great quality of Bobby Drake.

So he decided that this year he would satisfy Bobby's sexual fantasies. He thought that at first Logan would reject the idea, especially as Bobby liked to be more dominant in bed, something that maybe would be a turn off for the Canadian, but Logan accepted without too much effort of convincing, much to Hank's surprise. He knew that the feral liked men and women alike. He was surprised to find out that Logan liked to be sometimes submissive in bed.

Hank started to unbutton his shirt, letting it fall on the floor as he took some steps towards Logan. -So for today both of us are yours to do as you please-said Hank as he bowed at his lover, a hand behind his back, adopting a posture of submission. -Please, I beg you, enjoy us-said the scientist while looking at Bobby, desire in his eyes.

Meanwhile Logan let out a chuckle and bowed his head. -Go absolutely nuts with us, Drake-said with a smirk, giving Bobby permission to do with him as he pleased. Logan's dick was already hard by the idea, and he didn't made any effort to hide it.

Bobby still was speechles and he felt more and more aroused. From all the surprises he thought Hank would have planned for him, this wasn't among them, and honestly he was really happy. He didn't thought that his boyfriend would come up with something like this. Some tears came out from his eyes and he quickly removed them with his arm. -Oh...Hank! I-I don't know what to say...come here you big furball!-said Bobby as he jumped again towards Hank, the blue mutant was able to quickly catch him with his massive arms and embrace together in a warm hug. 

They soon exchanged a hot and sloppy kiss, hands exploring each others body. Bobby's tongue soon and quickly dominated Hank, entering and exploring the scientist's hot mouth. Hank closed his eyes and let out a muffled moan as Bobby dominated him during the kiss. Logan meanwhile watched the kiss with some hunger in his eyes, and stroked slightly his hard dick.

The couple pulled apart to get some air, and Bobby's fingers moved to the back of Hank's pointy ears, stroking it gently. The effect was instant as hank started to purr like a cat and rub himself against Bobby's chest, wanting more. That was a weak spot of the scientist that the young mutant found out long time ago. -You have been really good...-encouraged Bobby as he kept stroking the weak spot of his lover. 

After some more seconds he pulled apart, much to Hank's dissapointment. -Babe, why don't you finish getting naked while I attend with our guest here?-suggested Bobby. Hank nodded and obeyed Bobby's orders, starting to remove his trousers. Logan stood up, full in attention as the young mutant mentioned him and waited for him to approach.

He could smell Bobby's arousal, excitement and nervousness from where he stood, and combined with the musk of the young mutant, the feral was intoxicated. Bobby took a deep breath and did his best to stay calm and relaxed. He glanced at the Canadian's hard dick and gulped. This was a dream come true, Hank was the best boyfriend anybody could ask. He extended a hand towards Logan and touched the sideburn of the feral, surprised to find that his hair is very soft. Logan leaned by the touch and took a deep sniff of Bobby's hand.

The younger mutant got closer to the older man, leaning closer to Logan's face, who didn't pull back and looked at the younger man with desire. Their lips touched and soon started to kiss. The kiss started slow, increasing the rythm and passion slowly. Their tongues soon started to battle for dominance, and after some seconds Bobby took control of the kiss, introducing his tongue inside the mouth of the Canadian. Logan tasted different than Hank, Bobby could appreciate the strong alcohol and cigar mixed together, and it was a taste he liked too.

Meanwhile his hands started to explore the hairy body of Logan, massagin and rubbing his chest. It was also soft, like Hank's and soon a hand started to pinch Logan's left nipple, while the other rubbed his stomach. The feral let out a muffled moan during the kiss, loving the attention that the young mutant was giving to him. They soon pulled back for some air, their faces red by the heat and the arousal. Bobby's right hand started to playfully scratch the chin of Logan. He couldn't help but laugh a little when Logan started to purr and lean into the touch, his eyes closed and his mouth open softly.  _There is a weak spot..._ thought Bobby with a smile as he kept gently rubbing his chin.

He then felt a pair of furry hands tugging his trousers, and the young mutant let out a small laugh as a now naked Hank started to lower his trousers. -Thanks for the assist Hank- said the young mutant with a chuckle as he stroked the back of the blue feral's head. As a part of him was expecting a sexy surprise, Bobby wasn't wearing any underwear and was full commando, so his ten inches dick came out once his trousers were down on the floor. The sight of it made both older men groan with lust and desire.

His other hand meanwhile wrapped around the back of Logan's neck, with a strong grip. The Canadian was surprised to see the dominant nature of Bobby, but he was really liking it. The iceman guided Logan's head to his shoulder and the feral started to kiss and lick in the exposed parts of Bobby's neck, enjoying the mix of sweat. That made the young mutant groan in pleasure. Meanwhile Hank started to take deep whiffs of Bobby's ass, basking in the manly smell and soon started to move towards his boyfriend's hard dick. 

As the scientist kneeled, he leaned his head towards the hard tip and gave a couple of playfully licks to it which made Bobby chuckle. The birthday boy started to kiss the back of Logan's head, loving the feeling of the feral's soft hair. Meanwhile Logan pulled back and removed Bobby's t-shirt, leaving him fully naked. -That's much better- said the Canadian with a chuckle. Bobby then leaned forward and started to kiss and leave small bites in Logan's neck and skin which made the feral groan and close his eyes. Meanwhile Hank finally took Bobby's organ in his mouth, his tongue licking all the shaft which made Bobby moan during the kisses.

The young mutant then took Wolverine's mouth in a dominant kiss and the feral submitted with a soft sigh. Hank deeptrhoated Bobby and his blond pubes touched Hank's nose, which made the scientist chuckle a little. Bobby started to pinch Logan's nipples which made the feral groan during the kiss. They soon pulled apart to take some air, and the iceman reluctanly pulled his dick from his lover's mouth. -Time to switch. Come up here you big teddy bear- ordered Bobby as he pushed Logan down with a head, so he would take his boyfriend's place. 

Hank with a chuckle stood up and Logan got on his knees. The feral took some deep whiffs from the large dick and rolled his eyes by the strong smell, his mouth watering. Bobby started to stroke the back of Hank's ears, making him purr again, then he buried his face in Hank's hairy chest and started to rub himself against it, letting small kisses through all of the scientist's pectorals. Hank was practically putty in Bobby's hands overwhelmed by the constant pleasure.

The blond leat out a muffled moan as Logan took him in his mouth without warning and started to leak some pre, which the feral greedily take, moaning by the surprisingly good taste. That made the Canadian to take him deeper and deeper, till Bobby's balls hit his chin and his nose brushed the blond pubs. Bobby then started to make out with Hank again, moving his hips back and forwards as he fucked Logan's eager mouth.

Hank kissed back with passion, lost in the pleasure as he allowed his boyfriend's tongue to dominate his mouth. Bobby felt himself closer and closer to the edge and pulled back from Hank with a heavy breath. -Get back on your knees, I want to mark your faces with my cum...-ordered Bobby with a pant, his face red as he pulled apart from Logan.

-As you command, my love- ordered the scientist as he got on his knees next to Logan, both waiting with excitement for Bobby releasing his seed on their faces.

-That's it...get closer...rub your cheecks against each other...-ordered Bobby as he started to stroke himself madly. Both ferals complied, their hairy cheecks practically glued. -Prepare to get frosted!!!-yelled Bobby with a moan, he couldn't resist the temptation of a pun as he started to come with a loud moan.

Bobby came, and a lot, it was like a geiser as it hit the faces of the two submissive ferals, they were soon filled with white cum and tried to catch as much as possible with their mouths, enjoying the amazing taste of the young mutant. Bobby cummed for a couple of minutes and neither of the ferals complained as thei heads were practically wet with strains of cum.

Finally Bobby finished and opened his eyes, loving the sight of the two older and burly men with his seed on their faces. -That was awesome...-said as he recovered his breath. -Although I think I did a mess here- said with a chuckle. -You can clean each other-ordered the young mutant and without doubts, both ferals turned towards each other and started to make out in a sloppy way, giving Bobby a good show.

Hank started to lick the foreheard of Logan while tha Canadian was focused using his tongue to clean the scientist's chin. Between kisses and licks and sharing Bobby's come, soon both men cleaned each other. Bobby have been groaning all the time as his hands petted the heads of the two men, which made them purr in pleasure. -Good boys...- praised the birthday boy with a smile. Hank felt in heaven with all the praises from his lover and Logan was enjoying it too.

Soon Bobby was hard again. Maybe it was because of his young stamina, or as Hank explained once it was related to his mutant powers and his ability to control the liquids of his body, r maybe a mix of both, but Bobby was ready for another round. -So...why don't we take this to the bedroom?-said as he took both men's hands and helped them to stand up. He gave a couple of strokes to their dicks, which made them moan and roll their eyes. -I already have a couple of ideas of what we are going to do all day...-said the young mutant with a sexy voice.

A shudder of pleasure ran through Logan's body as he smirked and followed Bobby obediently and Hank let out a small laugh. -Oh my stars and gathers...-muttered softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you liked this chapter ^^
> 
> Feel free to comment in ideas or kinks you want Bobby to order to these two horny submissive beasts ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Logan allowed himself to be guided by Bobby to the bethroom, so they could continue the "birthday party". He couldn't believe his luck. The feral had been aware of the young mutant glares of lust long time ago. Logan found it kinda cute, and he could have playfully teased the young mutant, but Bobby never made any move as he was loyal to Hank, and Logan respected his feelings. So he was surprised when Hank suggested a threesome for Bobby's present. At first he wasn't sure if the scientist was joking, especially because he found it hard to believe that Bobby could be a dominant top. But Hank was going serious, so the Canadian ended agreeing because of curiosity. He liked sex in general and didn't mind switching positions, and he had enjoyed dominating and being dominated, so he was interesed in seeing if the Iceman could fill the expectations.

And damn well he accomplished them and more. Logan had been with a lot of dominant men through the years, but Bobby surpassed many of them. When he wrapped his hand around the older mutant's neck, Logan could percieve the strong grip of the blond man, and he released a strong manly smell that intoxicated the feral. And those kisses, Bobby didn't waste time in taking charge, something that wolverine liked and the feral almost melted when he felt the blond's mouth against him.

He glanced at the couple of lovers as they started to kiss, the purrs of McCoy easily heard as he submitted again to his lover and Logan felt some envy towards the blue hairy scientist. He had a strong and capable lover at his side, all for himself. The black haired man didn't regret accepting Hank's petition and a part of him wished that the day wouldn't end. He blinked in surprise as the young mutant turned towards him. -Come here, we haven't forgotten about you...-muttered Bobby softly, his surprising cold breath against his face, and the feral opened his mouth to allow Bobby dominate him in the kiss again. It felt so fucking good, his hard dick was twitching of pleasure. He could hear Hank chuckling behind him, but he didn't care at all.

Bobby pulled back and stroked the sideburns of Logan with firmness and gentleness. He then glanced towards the bed. It was very big, with enough space for the three of them and the headboard was made with metallic bars. He then glanced to the bedside tabble and chuckle. -What is this? It seems that you two have some naughty ideas already-Said the mutant with a teasing smile to his two ferals. On the bedisde tabble there were a lot of different toys and stuff like dildos, butt plugs and a couple of handcuffs and ropes.

-We told you before bub, go nutts with us today- replied Logan with a husky voice of arousal and a smirk. Hank then wrapped his arms around his young boyfriend, rubbing his furry chest on Bobby's back which made him moan and sigh of pleasure. He loved it when Hank rubbed himself like that, he was like a teddy bear.

-We have all day for you to use all of these surprises on us- said the scientist as he started to lick the neck of his lover, meanwhile Logan buried his face in Bobby's pectorals, basking in the manly smell and giving small licks, which made the ice controller chuckle and laugh.

-Okay, I think that I already have a first idea...-said the blond with a smirk as he was able to free himself, stroking hairy cheeks of their lovers. -Logan get on the bed- ordered the young mutant as he grabbed a pair of handcuffs.

The feral obeyed and extended his hands, knowing what Bobby had in mind and he loved the idea. Soon he found his hands cuffed against the headboard. Bobby gave a couple of kisses through Logan's chest, blowing his cold breath against his nipples, which made the feral whimper by the cold. Hank groaned and stroked his dick, as he knew what the other feral was feeling, as it was something that Bobby used to do with him.

-Hank, your turn now- ordered Bobby to the scientist as he grabbed not only one but two pair of cuffs.

-Oh my star and gathers...-muttered hank with some arousal in his voice. -this is going to be fun-

But his blond boyfriend had other position in mind for him. His feet were cuffed with the bars of the headboard, and his hands were cuffed against his back. So Hank's hard dick was facing Wolverine's face, and Logan's cock was in front of the scientist. -Well, I think that you can see your personal gags- joked Bobby with a smirk as he got into the large bed, placing himself between Logan's leg which he spread without doubt.

Logan growled in pleasure and his dick twitched, slapping Hank's blue cheek, smearing his face with some precum, which mad them chuckle a little. -Well, what are you waiting for? Bon apetit- said Bobby with a wink. Both ferals didn't waste any time and started sucking each other, deepthroating each other with not so much trouble, despite the very generous size of their cocks. They did their best techniques and Logan had to admit that Hank knew what he was doing as he was moaning with his dick between his lips. Soon the feral came filling the scientist's mouth with his seed, which ended drank greedily and Hank came seconds later, flooding the mouth of wolverine.

The ferals kept sucking each other as they were ready for another round. Bobby admired the sight with a horny expression in his face. It was probably one of the hottest things he had seen in his life. But he couldn't stare them all day, he wanted to play too. His left hand started to approach Logan's hairy ass, playfully groping it and loving how soft and round it was. He then introduced a finger into Logan's hole, using his powers to dampen his finger, so he could prepare easily the feral. Logan hissed and let a muffled moan by the wet intrussion in his ass, but he loved and started to push his hips, so Bobby's finger could explore him deeper while fucking Hank's mouth.

Bobby enjoyed the feeling of Logan's tight ass, taking his time to push his finger in and out before introducing a second finger. Meanwhile Hank also started to fuck Logan's mouth as he glanced at his lover with desire. Logan and Hank came a second time when Bobby introduced a third finger and used them to hit Logan's prostrate. Both were whimpering of pleasure as they kept fucking each others mouth in their 69 position. Hank's hairy balls were hitting Logan's chin, and Logan's balls hit Hank's chin with each move of their hips.

After some seconds, Bobby finally pulled back his fingers from Logan's hole, which made the feral growl in dissapointment. The blond stroked his dick and then aimed the tip at wolverine's entrance. -Yes!!!-moaned the young mutant as he introduced his dick inside the other mutant.

-Mmm...mmmm!!!!!- moaned Logan with Hank's hard dick stuffed in his mouth. Soon Bobby introduced his full lenght inside the feral and started to settle a slow rythm of pushing in and out of Logan's hands, one hand stroking the back of wolverine, while the other was petting Hank's head, which made the scientist to suck like a madman, growling of pleasure with Logan's leaking cock in his mouth.

They spent the next minutes in this position, with Bobby pounding Logan's ass and setting up the rythm of his lovers. -Fuck Logan...I feel so good inside you...- moaned Logan as he whispered in Logan's ear. -And Hank...babe...it's like while I fuck Logan I also fuck your mouth...-

-Mmmm...mmmm!!-moaned both ferals at the same time consumed by desire. The sounds of their muffled moans, heavy breathing and the movement of their hips filled the large cabin as they kept having sex.

-Ahhh...fuck...I'm so close...-warned Bobby as he increased the pace of his hips, driving the ferals mad of arousal. Logan started to feel how Bobby's cock vibrated in his ass. -Fuck!!! Logan...take it!!! Take it all!!- commanded the iceman with a yell as he gave a final push, filling Logan's insides with his white come.

Logan let another muffled moan, tears in his eyes and his red face as he felt Bobby's cum, and he soon came for a third time in Hank's mouth and seconds later the scientist filled Logan's mouth with his dick. The ferals drank happily the cum of the other, basking in the flavour as Bobby breathed heavily resting his body against logan wide and hairy back.

After a minute he pulled back from the feral. -Wow...that had been great...you can pull back now...I'll release you now...-said Bobby as stroked Logan's chin which made him purr. He found the key of the handcuffs and started releasing Logan's hand and Hank's feet. Then he went towards his boyfriend and kissed his head and cheek before releasing his hands. Both ferals slowly pulled back and gave a couple of final licks and kisses to the tip of the other.

They were breathing heavily as Bobby laid on the bed between the two older mutants. Hank positioned himself with his agility so he could rest his head against Bobby's chest snuggling him, as he knew that his young boyfriend was a fan of cuddles. Logan smiled and imitated the scientist, nuzzling against the chest of the young mutant, which made him chuckle as he petted the heads of the two ferals. It was like being hugged by two sexy teddy bears, Bobby was in heaven.

-This is totally the best birthday ever...-said Bobby with a chuckle. -I didn't expect you would be a great bottom, Logan- praised Bobby as he looked at the feral.

Logan felt butterflies in his stomach by Bobby's words, but was able to keep a calm expression. -I'm just the best at what I do- replied with a small smirk. -And having a great top helps too- added with a nod as he sniffed the young mutant. He was being honest, his ass hasn't felt that good in years, and not only he was a good top, he was also really caring. Logan also enjoyed Hank's company, he was a really hot and gentle lover. The feral enjoyed the company of the two men, he felt warm and comfortable. He then looked at Bobby's face with a serious expression. -I want to repeat this- said the feral having made a decission.

Bobby laughed. -Well, you'll have to give me some more minutes to get ready for another round- said the young mutant with a chuckle.

-I don't mean right now. I want to repeat this with the two of you after this day. I want to be part of this relationship- declared the feral without changing his expression.

Bobby and Hank exchanged looks of surprise in their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter ^^  
> What will be Bobby and Hank's decission?  
> Feel free in your commentaries to suggest ideas of kinks that Bobby can order to these two horny beasts ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Hank was having a great day. His plans for Bobby's birthday went really well, Logan and he were satisfying his boyfriend, his young lover was happy and seeing him smile made the beast feel good and proud. They were having a fancy post-coital cuddle before the next round, hopefully he would be the next to get his ass pounded by the blond mutant, when suddenly Logan dropped a bomb that neither the scientist nor his boyfriend expected from the Canadian. Did he just said that he wanted to form part of their relationship?

He looked at Bobby and saw his confused face, not sure of what to do or say. Hank then followed his instinct and wrapped his large furry arms around the waist of his boyfriend in a protective way and glare at Logan as he growled at him. Logan glared back at him, he didn't show a signal of being intimidated at all. What were his intentions? Thanks to his enhanced senses, Hank was able to smell if someone was lying and if Logan was trying to play with Bobby...

But to his surprise the other feral wasn't lying, there was sincerity in his words and he caught something in Logan's eyes as he was looking at Bobby. It was the same look of adoration that Hank gave to Bobby whenever he had the chance. It seemed that Logan's declaration was truly genuine. He relaxed his grip over Bobby and closed his eyes thinking about it. He had known Logan for years, he had been a valuable friend, despite his lone wolf tendencies. They have battled together in many fights and have formed a good bond of trust and after what they have been doing together, that bond got stronger and more intimate. So Beast could trust in Wolverine in this. -So, what do you say?-asked the black haired man to both men.

Bobby was still speechless, not sure of what to say. Hank was sure that Bobby would love the idea, although he wouldn't admit it for fear of betraying Hank's trust, the scientist knew his boyfriend really well. So he decided to push things a little. -Well, I don't have troubles with your proposition- said the blue furred mutant. Bobby turned his head to Hank with surprise. Logan smiled. -But as long as you agree having exclusivity with us, meaning that if we aren't near you, you'll wait for us-explained Hank as he looked at Logan showing his fangs in a subtle way. It was his polite way of saying that he better not cheat on Bobby nor hurt his feelings or Logan would have to deal with a very angry Beast.

Logan understood the warning and nodded. -I know, when someone asks me for exclusivity, then I become a man of one partner...although in this case I would be a man of two partners- answered the other mutant with sincerity. Logan had been with many lovers over the years, but he had always been loyal to them till the end of the relationship. This wouldn't be different, he would be loyal to both mutants, especially Bobby. He gently grabbed one of the iceman's hands and started to give gentle kisses to it. -I will be yours...forever...-declared the feral between kisses.

Bobby looked at the feral, a soft blush in his face by the soft gesture. He gulped a little, it was like a dream. He had enjoyed having sex with Logan and he seemed that he really wanted to become his boyfriend too. He turned his head again towards his furry boyfriend, a part of him feeling like he was betraying him, but he said that he didn't mind letting Logan in the relationship. Hank smiled at him and stroked his free hand, giving him a nod that he was serious. Bobby then looked at the Canadian, who was staring at him with devotion while waiting for his answer. -...alright then...I...I think we can make this work...the three of us- was Bobby's answer.

Logan beamed by the smile and Hank hummed with a nod. -You've made a great decission Bobby-said Logan with a smile as he leaned torwards Bobby. The young mutant let out a chuckle and gave him a soft kiss in the lips, the feral sighing of pleasure. 

-Stars and gathers, this is turning in a great day for you- said Hank with a soft laugh as he got closer to Bobby for a kiss. The young mutant quickly went to kiss back his boyfriend, both humming softly. The three men spend the next minutes kissing between them, Bobby was taking turns between Hank and Logan, the sounds of their lips filling the bedroom. Bobby couldn't believe that these two manly and strong men wanted to become his boyfriends and worship him. He felt like the luckiest guy in the world.

-My love, now wehave more reasons for celebrating besides your birthday-said Hank with a teasing wink.

-Yup, tell us what you want and we'll obey- added Logan as he started to kiss and lick Bobby's chin.

The young mutant chuckled a little and petted their heads. He was now more relaxed and comfortable. -Well...you have worshipped a lot of parts of my body today...-started to say as he chuckled. He then started to wiggle his toes playfully.

Hank looked down and quickly got the message. -Of course my dear, your feet will get a well deserved worship- answered his long time boyfriend before kissing his cheek. The scientist used his great agility to position himself in front of Bobby's feet.

The scientist held between his hands the left foor of Bobby and took a deep whiff, rolling his eyes of pleasure. -Mmmm...such a wonderful smell...-whispered as he took another whiff. 

Logan watched it and smirked. -Alright, I'm not going to stay behind-muttered as he lowered himself towards the other foot of the young mutant, taking it between his hands, he brought the sole to his face and inhaled. His eyes opened wide and he let out a growl of pleasure. The smell was strong and great. He buried his face in Bobby's soul and took another deep whiff. The two ferals spend the next minutes basking into the smell of Bobby's feet, rubbing their soles against their hairy faces and letting growls and moans of satisfaction. 

Bobby chuckled a little as he was tickled by the facial hair of his lovers, it felt so good. The young mutant moved slightly his feet so they could rub and stroke the faces of the ferals, which made them sigh of pleasure as they buried their noses in his feet and took deep breaths.

He let a hish of surprise as he felt Hank's tongue lapping his foot and letting small kisses through it. Meanwhile Logan took the thumb toe in his mouth and started to suck it with his eyes closed. He moaned with the toe in his mouth, sending vibrations to Bobby's foot which made him squirm. Hank kept kissing and sniffing Bobby's feet, his tongue running through all his toes.

Logan kissed and worshiped the big toe like if it was one of the most valuable things in the world. -Fuck! Everything of you taste so great...-cursed Logan as his tongue started lapping the entire foot.  

The blond was in heaven as his feet were adored by these two horny beasts, his hands found Logan's feet and he grabbed them, starting to give a massage. The Canadian let a muffled moan as he kept sucking the foot, moving his own feet to encourage his new boyfriend to massage him. His hands felt so great and the feral melted as Bobby's fingers stroked his feet.

Hank lefted his head as he kept kissing Bobby's toe and looked at how Bobby was giving some pleasure to Logan. An idea came to his mind, maybe his feet could also have some fun. His blue hairy feet weren't only to show off, he had learned to give them good uses. His soles started to stroke Bobby's lenght, grabbing it between his feet. Bobby moaned in surprise, his eyes open wide. Hank chuckled with the toe between his lips and kept worshipping Bobby.

-Gosh, that feels great Hank...-moaned Bobby as he panted, his boyfriend increased the pace of the strokes, using his toes to playfully rub Bobby's balls. The three men kept like that for minutes, Bobby's moans getting louder and louder. -Fuck! I'm so close!!-warned the blond. Seconds later he came filling all his stomach and Hank's feet with his come. After some seconds, Bobby finished and the two ferals gave a final kiss and a whiff to the young man's feet.

They soon returned at Bobby's side and hugged him tightly, letting purrs of satisfaction as their lover petted their heads, and exchanging small kisses between them. -Yeah...I think this will work well between us-whispered Bobby as he looked at the other two men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter ^^  
> I'm open to ideas and suggestions for kinks, feel free to post them in the comments :D


	5. Chapter 5

Hank and Logan kept kissing in front of Bobby as their younger boyfriend petted their heads, running his hands through their hairs. Logan loved the feeling of Bobby's hands, he felt safe and comfortable, a feeling he didn't had in years. He loved the touch of Hank's soft lips against his rough ones and soon their tongues started to rub themselves playfully for a battle of dominance. He was happy to be here with the other two men and being part of their relationship.

Logan pulled back from the kiss and licked Hank's lips with the tip of his tongue. He then went to the bedside table, opened a drawer and picked a thick cigar and a lighter. -Before we continue, I need a smoke- requested the feral as he brought the cigar to his lips. He hoped that it didn't bother his boyfriends, as he was too lazy right now to move from the bed.

-Not at all, don't worry-answered Bobby with a smile as he stroked Logan's cheek. The feral smiled grateful, Bobby was really caring and kind, he sucked the end of the cigar a little, a small ritual he had. Bobby watched his new boyfriend and gulped, remembering all the times he saw the black haired man smoking a cigar in the past. He always found him so hot. He occasionally smoked cigarretes some years ago, so the smell of the smoke didn't bother him at all.

He observed a Logan used the lighter to bring to life the cigar, taking deep puffs as his cheeks hallowed with each drag, sending thick clouds of smoke that floated around the three men. The feral looked really pleased as the smoke swirled around his face, and then the young man took a decission. -Can I have one too?-asked the blonde after a pause.

The two ferals looked at each other with surprise in their faces, then they looked back at their lover. -Bobby, are you sure? You don't have to...-started to say the feral in disbelief.

-But I want-interrupted the ice controller. -Now that we are boyfriends I want to try the things you like, and who knows? Maybe I'll like it and we can enjoy this together in the future-replied Bobby with a sincere smile and a wink. When he started to date Hank, he did a lot of the things that the scientist liked to do, like going to concerts of classic music, symposiums, help him ocassionally in the lab work, some of those things Bobby enjoyed and the ones he didn't like that much he didn't mind as it meant more time he could be with Hank. Now that Logan was his boyfriend too, he wanted to do the same with him.

Hank listened and nodded in approval, understanding Bobby's motivations. He was so caring about others, it was one of his great qualities. Logan finally nodded and grabbed another cigar, giving it to Bobby. -This will be fun-said the feral with a chuckle and a warm smile on his face.

The young blond took the thick cigar between his fingers and inspected it. He brought the end to his lips and sucked it teasingly, imitating Logan. Both ferals watched him with hungry eyes and groans of arousal. -Oh my, and here that I thought that you couldn't look sexier-said Hank with a growl, Logan nodded alongside him. Bobby looked more manly and strong in their eyes with that cigar between his lips.

Bobby chuckled. -Thanks a lot-said with a grin, the cigar between his lips. Logan puffed aroused on his cigar letting out small clouds that floated around Bobby's chest. -Hank you should have one too-suggested the young man.

Hank had tried cigars in the past, and although he didn't find them distasteful, he never thought he would indulge in the habit. But honestly he loved to spoil and satisfy all of Bobby's wishes and needs. -Mmm...that would be lovely, my dear-said with a nod. -Logan, darling, hand me another stick-ordered with a chuckle.

Logan laughed and handed another cigar to the blue haired man, which he took and brought it to his lips. Hank then took the lighter and started work on the cigar, inhaling the strong smoke towards his lungs and giving a show to his boyfriends. Once the cigar was lit, he exhaled the smoke through his nose, like a dragon. Bobby groaned at the sigh. -Fuck, that was hot-said Bobby and Logan at the same time, which made Hank chuckle.

The Canadian grabbed the lighter and turn it on, looking at Bobby. -Your turn now, love-said Logan as he helpfully lit Bobby's cigar, a look of submission and adoration in his face. Hank never removed his sight from Bobby, giving him the same look as Logan did. Bobby took deep drags as he let the smoke fill his mouth, careful of not inhaling and once Logan finished, Bobby removed the cigar letting out a huge stream of smoke. -So sexy...-groaned the feral, Hank nodded mesmerized.

-This is great...-whispered Bobby as he took another puff, getting used to the strong taste of the smoke and loving how hot the three of them looked smoking the cigars. Yeah, he could get used to it. Hank and Logan nodded as they kept smoking their cigars, getting more relaxed and comfortable.

-Yeah...I'm starting to like this...-replied Hank as smoke escaped his mouth.

Then a wicked idea came to Bobby's mind. -Oh...and you like this?-asked before taking a huge drag from his cigar and blowing a large stream of smoke directly to Hank's face. That caught the scientist by surprise who let a couple of coughs as the thick smoke engulfed him, but despite that he found it really hot.

-Yeah...I did...-replied with a sincere chuckle as the smoke started to vanish.

Logan watched the scene with some arousal. He also found it really hot and his dick throbbed. -Hey, don't forget about me-said the feral with a chuckle.

The blond turned towards his other lover, and soon Logan's face met a huge cloud of smoke that engulfed him. The black haired man groaned and rolled his eyes as he took a deep breath of the second hand smoke. He didn't expect to find this really hot than it was, but he was so turned on. -Fuck...so good...-moaned Logan.

Hank took another puff and blew the smoke trhough his nose. -Mmm...stars and gathers...my love I think you've discovered a new game...-said Hank teasingly.

-Did I?-asked Bobby with a grin as he got up and supported himself on the bed with his knees. -So you two like it when I blow smoke on your faces...my manly strong smoke that weakens your minds and bodies...and despite that do you want more?-asked Bobby with a suggestive smile at the two hairy men that looked at him.

The scientist smirked, understanding what kind of role game Bobby wanted to play and nodded. -Yes, please...I want to surrender to your smoke...-begged the beast.

-Bathe us with your smoke...-followed Logan, playing along with the roleplay.

-If that is your wish...then take this!-replied Bobby as he took a drag and blew a large cloud of smoke towards Logan. The feral brought a hand to his chest as he started to fake coughing, supporting himself with his other arm.

-Ohhh...I'm losing my strenght...-moaned Logan weakly between coughes, his dick leaking some precum.

Bobby chuckled and then turned towards Hank, engulfing his head in another stream of smoke. Like the Canadian, Hank started to fake coughs, but he started to wave a hand in front of his face, in a way that only made the smoke linger around him for a while more, laying next to Logan, their faces together. -So great... so manly...please more...-begged Hank as he kept coughing, rolling his eyes as he breathed more smoke.

Both ferals were having some fun with this small game, and it seemed that their boyfriend was enjoying it too, there was a glint of his eyes, as he felt really powerful over his two burly lovers. -So you love this, uh?-asked Bobby teasingly as he puffed more thick clouds at their faces. He got more fake coughs as an answer, as the older men kept pretending that they were getting weaker. -I can't hear you...-said Bobby with a chuckle before blowing another cloud.

-Yes...yes...-moaned Logan weakly, doing his best to keep his eyes opened.

-I'm so tired...-replied Hank as he waved his head back and forward, pretending to be close of losing his consciousness.

The young mutant grinned at his lovers. -Shhh...just stop figthing and succumb...-whispered Bobby, his hard dick aching and throbbing. This was so hot. He blew another large of stream of smoke at his ferals.

He took a deep drag of his cigar and released all the smoke over their faces, practically lost in a thick fog. Both mutants let some coughs as their eyes rolled. -Ohhhh...-moaned Hank as he closed his eyes. Logan let a final cough before his head fell on the bed. Both men pretended losing consciousness and even started to "snore". Bobby chuckled and blew another cloud of smoke at their "sleeping" faces, they simply sighed in their "slumber".

He chuckled and groaned at the sight stroking his dick briefly. -That was really fun-said the young mutant with a laugh. 

Seconds later Hank and Logan opened their eyes and got closer to Bobby. -Indeed it was, I hope you loved my interpretation-said Hank with a wide grin as he bowed his head, like an actor, which made the other feral chuckle and pat Hank's back.

-Damn right it was fun-said Logan with a wave of his head. -I hope we can repeat this soon-added the feral with a wide smile. 

-You two have been wonderful-praised Bobby as he kissed both of them. -And yes we will, I already have a couple of ideas for the future with these bad guys-said with a wink.

-Oh stars and gathers, I can't wait-replied the scientist licking his lips. Logan smile grew wider. They had loved this game they have made and they were excited for Bobby's future plans.

-Alright, let's smoke them till the end-said as he jumped to Hank and hugged him. The feral chuckled and caugh him in his thick arms, getting more smoke swayed on his face. The blond hand went towards the scientist's ass and his fingers entered in his hole. The feral growled in pleasure and moved his hips, allowing his boyfriend to penetrate him, he was starting to puff on his own cigar like a madman. -Logan come here and help me to give Hank some well deserved attention-said Bobby.

Logan obeyed and blew a cloud of smoke to Hank's back, seeing how the thick smoke swirled around the blue hair, and then buried his face on the hairy back taking deep whiffs. Bobby kept fingering him. -Fuck Hank, you are so tight as always...-groaned Bobby, the cigar in his lips. -Why don't you prepare Logan for youself?-suggested with a chuckle as he removed his fingers. Hank opened his eyes and grinned. The other feral got the message and laid his back on the bed, opening his legs with the cigar between his lips. 

Hank knew that the black haired man was more than ready after being fucked by Bobby before, so he introduced his large dick inside Logan, which made him scream of pleasure. -Fuck!-cursed Logan as he let a puff of smoke.

Bobby then positioned himself behind Hank and pushed his dick inside his boyfriend, which made the Beast moan and push deeper inside the other feral. Bobby soon took control of the pace, accelerating the pushes. The three men puffed hard on their cigars as they fucked, loud moans and cigar smoke filling the bedroom. Bobby then started to kiss the back of Hank's neck and bite the tip of his hear, which made the scientist moan and fuck deeper Logan, hitting his prostrate which made the Canadian see the stars.

Logan wrapped his arms around Hank's neck, puffing smoke at him as the scientist fucked him, the three were so close to the edge. Bobby gave a final push as he came filling Hank's ass with his seed. The scientist moaned as he started to cum in Logan's ass. The black haired man screamed as he came, wetting his stomach with his cum.

Minutes later they pulled apart and embraced in a warm hug. Logan took a puff of his cigar and blew smoke rings that floated around them. Bobby watched them with some amazement in his face. -Those are cool-said with a chuckle.

-Mmppf...I can do better-replied Hank as he put his mouth in an o shape and made a round of smoke rings.

Bobby looked surprised at his boyfriend. -Wow! I didn't know you could blow them-

-They are so easy to make, my love-replied his blue haired lover with a smirk.

-Maybe we should make a competition, Blue-said Logan with a chuckle.

-I'll gladly accept the challenge, Logan-answered Hank as he blew a cloud of smoke at Logan's face. Bobby laughed, excited by that idea.

They spent the next minutes smoking in a tight embrace, exchanging kisses and happy that they have found a new activity together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter ^^  
> As always, comments are welcome, and I'm open for ideas and suggestions for kinks ^^


End file.
